


Alacrity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [382]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky ponders why his profile was wrong when it came to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/18/2000 for the word [alacrity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/18/alacrity).
> 
> alacrity  
> A cheerful or eager readiness or willingness,often manifested by brisk, lively action or promptness in response.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #097 Profile.
> 
> For some reason, I'm inordinately proud of having this one be exactly 100 words.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Alacrity

Ducky greatly enjoyed Mary's alacrity, especially with conversation. He'd never met anyone with a more lively mind, who was so eager to talk about anything and everything that came to Ducky's mind. In fact, he'd noticed that most people tuned out his stories.

Maybe that's why he never considered someone like her in his profile of the killer. Or maybe it was human nature to assume that if someone seemed to be happy that they weren't out there killing people. Ducky only knew that finding out Mary was the serial killer he'd been chasing hurt on more than one level.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
